bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Multiplayer Plasmid Combos: Electro Bolt
Hello there, yall! Back again. I've been having this idea at the back of my head for the past few days: what if, in the multiplayer, players could be able to create entirely new plasmids by combining two existing ones? That could make a total of... *calculates* 66 new plasmids. Right now I'm gonna start with all the Electro Bolt combos. With Winter Blast: Stun. Firing the plasmid at an enemy will freeze them in a block of electrified ice, completely stunning them. However, the target is immune to damage as long as they're stunned. Can be charged for a longer stun time. With Incinerate!: Overheat. Firing the plasmid at an enemy will heat up the weapon they're holding to a thousand degrees Kelvin, rendering it temporarily unable to fire and dealing damage to the target for as long as they're holding the weapon while it's overheated. Players who have one weapon overheated already will be immune to the effects of the plasmid. Can be charged for extra damage and a longer overheat time. With Big Daddy Roar: Static Discharge. Using this plasmid will cause the user to emit a burst of electricity from their body, electrifying anything in their close vicinity. However, they will be immobile for the duration of the discharge. With Aero Dash: Shockwave. Using the plasmid will cause the user to send a short-ranged electric wave in front of them, electrifying anyone in its path. With Geyser Trap: Electric Trap. Firing the plasmid will spawn a trap which will electrify any enemy who steps on it, rather than throwing them in the air. With Security Bullseye: Overdrive. Firing the plasmid at a friendly security device will temporarily increase their speed and reflexes. If a device owned by an ally kills an enemy while under the effects of this plasmid, the player will receive an assist point. With Houdini Plasmid: EMP. Using this plasmid will temporarily disable all enemy devices and machines around the player, and will also temporarily disable any nearby enemy's HUD. With Insect Swarm: Reveal. Firing the plasmid sends forth a swarm of insects that will seek out and latch on to the nearest enemy, dealing damage over time and revealing them through walls to the user's entire team. The swarm cannot detect stealthed or disguised enemies unless fired directly at them, can be destroyed and will grant the victim a temporary damage boost for the duration of its effects. With Chrono Warp: Drain. Plasmid can be fired continuously. Firing it at an enemy will drain their EVE and restore the same amount to the user, dealing no damage. With Sonic Boom: Electric Fence. Plasmid can be used to draw a wall of electricity out of thin air, electrifying any enemy or physics object which passes through it. With Telekinesis: Electric Orb. Allows the player to fire a ball of electricity which, upon impact, electrifies anything in its vicinity. However, the orb takes some time to charge up before it can be fired and counts as a physics object. More coming up. Hope you like it! Back to the plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts